Behind Enemy Lines
by ohmyhotch
Summary: This story will follow Emily Prentiss from the time she goes undercover as Lauren Reynolds, until her cover is blown.
1. Lauren

**Sooooo I decided to start a brand new journey thanks to my wonderfully wonderful Doyle/Prentiss feelings. Anyway, I'm planning this story to be basically from the time Emily goes undercover, until her cover is blown. This one is pretty short, and we don't see Ian this chapter, but in the next he shall arrive!**

**As always, I own nothing. And, as always, I would love you all to tell me what you think, even a couple of words mean a lot!**

* * *

><p>"You're sure you want to do this, Lauren?" Clyde Easter asked Emily Prentiss one more time, using her cover name, as she prepared to leave for the airport, on her way to Boston where Jack Fayhe awaited to introduce her to a man who was supposed to know more about their target, Valhalla.<p>

The brunette eyed him cautiously, before rolling her eyes. "You say that as though I really have a choice, Clyde," she replied, shaking her head slightly. "No, no I'm ready,"

"Be careful. Don't check in unless it's absolutely necessary, and remember not to blow your cover. You're Lauren Reynolds, now," Sean McAllister chimed in. The two of them, being the senior authorities on the team, had been the ones to accompany her to the airport. "We'll have eyes on you at all times,"

"Got it," Emily said, nodding. "Clyde, Sean... I've got this," she stated confidently, although she wasn't positive that she was as confident as she sounded.

"Be careful, darling," Clyde replied, and Emily rolled her eyes once again at the term of endearment he used for her and Tsia.

"I will," she sighed impatiently, taking a couple of subtle steps away from the two of them, hoping to tip them off that she really _was_ ready to leave. She'd had plenty of prep. For the last month she'd been known as Lauren Reynolds, she'd memorized her history, every last detail. Emily knew things would be intimate, she was going in to literally seduce Ian Doyle. To make him believe she was on his side. It would be tricky, but she thought she could accomplish it. Clyde nodded, and she took a deep breath, pausing momentarily before she left the building.

Outside an SUV with unmarked plates awaited her. Without hesitation Emily approached and slid into the backseat. It wasn't a long drive to the airport, but with the high levels of anticipation flooding her mind, it seemed to last forever.

Once she arrived and went through security and baggage check, Emily found the gate listed on her ticket. She sat down as far away from anyone else as she could, and sighed, checking her watch and matching it with the time listed for arrival. Her eyebrows shot up as she realized how close she was cutting it. Most of it had to be attributed to Sean and Clyde deciding that they needed to go over every detail of what Emily had to do, as well as Lauren's background, before they'd let her leave.

"Passengers may begin boarding now," the attendant announced, and Emily looked up. It was for her flight, which was apparently here five minutes early. There was almost no one at the gate. That would probably be nice. It would give Emily a chance to try and sit alone. The less contact she had with anyone until she met up with Fayhe, the better.

The flight was relatively uneventful. As always, the food sucked, and it was just Emily's luck that she was seated in front of an angry, restless child who had taken to kicking the seat and crying the majority of the flight. It did nothing for her nerves. Several times she fought the urge to turn around and give the boy's parents a piece of her mind. Or rather, Lauren Reynolds' mind, seeing as their minds seemed to be intertwined. It was vital she thought like Lauren. She _was _Lauren now, after all. Immediately after landing, Emily decided to head to the temporary apartment that had been set up for her. She needed to freshen up, make sure she was ready. Sighing she remembered the building was on the other side of town. It was still worth it.

As she finally negotiated her way outside, Emily realized how immensely grateful she was for taxis. She hailed one and sat silently in the back, contemplating the upcoming meeting with anticipation. For all she knew, she would completely blow and slip up during the first conversation. No, Em shook her head, she wouldn't. She had this. She'd assured Clyde so many times she had convinced herself, but now that the moment approached she wasn't sure, but what she did know was that she needed to stay positive. That was the key right now.

She payed the taxi driver and walked into the building, looking around apprehensively as she crossed the lobby.

"Excuse me? Lauren Reynolds?" a man behind Emily asked, causing her to twist around so quickly she thought she was going to fall. As soon as she steadied herself, she opened her mouth to speak, but the man had already begun. "Jack Fayhe. Clyde told me I'd meet you here, then take you to the pub. I don't know how much you've been told, but there's a man; ex-IRA, wants to meet with you," he continued. Emily looked around, wondering why he wasn't talking more quietly. The lobby was empty apart from the two of them.

Emily nodded at his words, deciding it would be wise to act as if she had been given the bare minimum information-wise. Lauren Reynolds wouldn't know everything she knew. Taking a deep breath she pulled a cigarette from her small bag and lit it, she took a long moment to exhale the smoke once she lifted it to her mouth, then Emily met eyes with Jack.

"Well," she said. "Let's get going, then,"


	2. Ian

**Oh hi! It's me again! Not dead! I know it's been forever since I updated everything, and it's super lame that I haven't. There's a bunch of excuses, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Buttttt I finished this chapter! Yay! I really like this one BECAUSE IT'S DOYLE AND PRENTISS AND THEY'RE TOGETHER AND YES. **

**If there's anything you'd like to see in the next chapter(s), please let me know! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**PS, I'd really love it if you took a second to let me know what you think, it means a lot!**

**Sidenote: I don't speak French. I don't trust online translators, either, so I bolded and italicized the 'French' parts, although they're in English**

* * *

><p>As soon as she was in Fayhe's car, Emily realized what a complete and utter fool she was. She'd been so rattled by the fact that he had met her at the apartment complex that she had let her guard down.<p>

"I see that anxiety, Lauren," Jack spoke, glancing over as he pulled away from the curb.

"Do you?" she questioned, looking out the window, then back at him. "I'm not anxious,"

"Sure you're not," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not. If you were a danger to me, I could take you out without blinking an eye,"

"Hey hey, none of that. Don't go there. I'm not a danger to you, I didn't even threaten you," Jack shook his head, looking over at Emily. There was a genuine fear in his eyes.

"Then we don't have any problems, do we?" Emily asked, once again looking out the window. "Tell me about your contact,"

"What's there to know? He's IRA. Provisional. He's tough, but I hear he's got a... a sweet spot for ladies like you,"

"Ladies like me? And what kind of lady am I, Fayhe?"

"Obviously a badass. You're not gonna take anything from anyone, but that may not be seen from your appearance. There's more to you than meets the eye, that's for sure, but there's no telling what secrets you're hiding," Jack shrugged. "Also, you're quite the looker,"

Emily snorted. "Yeah? Well, just in case you were wondering, you don't stand a chance,"

"Never said I did, Lauren," Fayhe replied, obviously disappointed.

"How long until we arrive?"

"We're there," Jack said, pointing to a bar in front of them. The Black Shamrock.

Emily nodded and stepped out of the car, carefully looking around her to determine any possible threats before she walked across the street, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as she walked.

"Woah. Lauren wait for me!" Fayhe called, scurrying after her.

She glanced to the side, and continued to walk, finally entering the bar. The darkness of the main room surprised her, and she blinked as her eyes adjusted. She knew, of course, that bars were generally dimly lit, but there was something about how focused she had been that had caught her off guard. Her eyes scanned the busy room. An empty table in the back caught her eye.

"I'll be over there. When this 'contact' arrives, just bring him over," Emily spoke, looking over her shoulder at Fayhe, her face _daring_ him to follow her as she crossed the room to the bar, not really paying much attention as she ordered a drink and walked to the table she'd laid eyes on earlier.

It seemed that silence took over the room as Emily's thoughts took over. She knew that people were still talking, but the anxiety that had gripped her since she'd sat down was incredibly distracting. She'd been undercover before, but something about this time felt different. There hadn't been a situation like this one, where she'd been forced to form such an... intimate relationship with a terrorist simply for information on him. What if she screwed it up?

After a while of similar thoughts, she was pulled from her contemplation as she spotted Jack crossing the room with a tall, well built man with striking blue eyes. She extinguished her cigarette and stood up to greet them.

"Lauren Reynolds, this is the guy I told you about," Jack said, looking from her to the other man.

"Told me everything but a name," Emily replied, extending a hand.

"Ian Doyle," he nodded, shaking her hand. "Pleasure,"

"I love bein' the man," Fayhe smiled. "Bringing people together. Have fun, kids," he said, patting Ian on the back before walking away.

"Jack told me you were provisional IRA," Emily began, her eyes shifting from the spot where Jack had been standing to Ian as he sat.

"Used to be," Ian smiled, "then the Peace Accord happened. Now I've got to look for work like everybody else,"

"Except... Ian. That's a protestant name, isn't it?" Emily replied, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Not a lot of protestants in the IRA." she pointed out, watching him smile at her observations. "Or is that how you proved you were a good fighter?" she said, grinning, "defending your mother, for giving you that name,"

"And what is it you do, Lauren?" he asked, something that sounded almost like awe thick in his voice.

"Right now I'm trying to get into business with a former IRA captain, he's gone freelance, you might've heard of him," she said, pausing for a split second. "Valhalla,"

Ian smiled and took a drink. "Yeah, I might know him,"

Emily nodded and looked around. "Well, since this is sensitive... _**it might be better to discuss this privately**_,"

"_**You're just full of surprises, aren't you?**_" Ian replied, smirking.

"_**You have no idea**_," Emily shook her head.

"If you'd like to talk in private, it might be better to simply go somewhere we can't be overheard," Ian pointed out, switching back to English.

"And where might we find a place like that?" Emily asked.

"I have a small property outside of the city. Perhaps we could stop somewhere and get something to eat, and go there to talk? I assure you, it's completely secure,"

Emily laughed under her breath. She hadn't expected it to be that simple to get things started with Ian. She'd only met him a moment ago. "Are you asking me on a date, Mister Doyle?" she asked, a sly grin on her face.

Her reply obviously took him off guard, but a moment later he smiled, too. "I suppose I am,"

"I thought so," Emily nodded. "Well, in that case, I accept,"

"Wonderful. Any preferences for our dinner, Lauren?"

"None at all," she shook her head, beginning to stand up.

"Hold on, don't stand up yet," Ian said, quickly standing up himself, and walking over to her. Panic clenched at her heart, and it seemingly stopped momentarily. Had she done something wrong? Said something wrong? As he grabbed her chair and pulled it out, she breathed a sigh of relief. He was just being a gentleman.

"Thank you," Emily smiled, not letting her moment of doubt shine through as she stood up, brushing a loose curl out of her face.

"After you, Lauren," he said, gesturing for her to walk in front of him.

Emily laughed and began walking toward the exit. She tried to relax, sensing Ian walking behind you.

"Where are you two going? Ditching out already?" Jack asked, grinning as they neared the door.

"It's none of your business, Fayhe," Ian replied, not even looking over his shoulder as he walked past Emily to push the door open. She smirked at Fayhe, before walking out of the bar and looking at Ian.

"I took a taxi," she lied. "So, we'll have to take your car,"

"Of course," Ian nodded, walking in front of her as he headed to a black SUV with tinted windows. He unlocked the doors, and opened the passenger side door, gesturing to Emily to get in. She nodded, and did so, smiling to herself as he shut the door and walked to get in the driver's seat.

"What are you smiling at?" Ian asked, looking at her.

"You," she admitted. "I'm starting to think you might be too good to be true,"

A small laugh escaped through his lips as he started the car.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," Ian said, backing the car up.

"I guess we'll both have to reach the conclusion that we're either both faking it, or we're just really good for each other," Emily shrugged.

"I'd prefer to go with the latter option. In which case, I feel even more convinced that this sudden 'date' is a good idea," Ian replied, smiling at her.

"I agree." she nodded, incredibly relieved that he hadn't seen through her.

The short ride to the outskirts of the city and a short distance beyond didn't take too long, as it turned out Ian was wonderful at keeping a conversation going.

"Here we are," Ian said as the car came to a stop outside a large, modern looking home.

"Small property, huh?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, it's smaller than the others," he shrugged, smiling.

"The others?"

"Yeah, I might have to show you sometime. This is one of the only ones in the United States. But I think the food is getting cold, so that's a conversation for another time," Ian replied, grabbing the pizza boxes off the floor by Emily's feet. She slipped out of the car, and followed him as he walked to the front door and opened it.

"Nice place," she commented, looking around. "Did you decorate yourself?"

"Thank you. But no, I didn't. I had someone do it for me," Ian said, flipping the light on and setting the pizza on the coffee table in the middle of the spacious living room.

"So, shall we eat first, talk later. Or should we talk first, and eat later?" Emily asked, taking a seat on the black leather sofa.

"Well, as our last conversation ended because of the fact that the pizza is getting cold, I suppose the... logical thing to do would be to eat first, wouldn't it?" Ian pointed out, smiling.

"Of course," she nodded, laughing as she opened the top pizza box and ripped a large slice apart from the rest.

"Would you like a plate, Lauren?" Ian laughed, folding his arms as he watched her.

"Oh. Um. Yeah, that would probably be nice," she nodded, feeling heat rising in her cheeks.

"I thought you might," he said, exiting the room, and coming back a moment later with two plates.

"Thanks. It really didn't even cross my mind to ask," Emily said, taking one of the plates as he sat next to her and took a piece of his own.

"I assumed that," Ian shrugged, the warm smile that she'd often seen during the short time she'd known him returning to his face.

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't have made the best impression if I'd spilled pizza all over your clean house," Emily laughed.

"I have house keepers. And I'm rarely here anyway." Ian said, laughing with her.

Emily nodded, once again relieved. But this time it wasn't about the possibility of her cover being blown, it was the reaffirmed feeling that Ian was a complete gentleman.

"So, about Valhalla," she prompted as soon as they'd finished eating.

"Of course. What would you like to know, Lauren?" Ian asked.

"You said you _might know him_," Emily said. "What can you tell me?"

"I can tell you he'd definitely be able to use someone like you,"

"Yeah? Well, that works out perfectly doesn't it?" Emily smiled.

"Yeah. It does. Although it would involve you going to Ireland. His... business is based there," Ian replied.

"Of course," she nodded. "That wouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent. I've got to head back soon myself," Ian said. "Would you care to travel with me?"

"It's a little soon for that, don't you think?"

"Perhaps it is. But it seems to me that the two of us are already past those kinds of doubts. After all, you did come with me after knowing me for less that five minutes," he pointed out.

"That's true." Emily said, taking a deep breath. "Yeah. I'll travel with you,"

"Wonderful. I don't leave for a week, but I'd love to spend more time with you before we leave,"

"Me too." she grinned. "Well, I mean... spend more time with you, not with myself. Obviously."

"Obviously." Ian laughed. "You know what, Lauren Reynolds?"

"What?" Emily asked.

"I like you. I really, really like you,"

"I like you, too. Ian Doyle,"


End file.
